Problem: The figure shown represents a plot of land and is drawn using a scale in which 1 cm equals 2 miles. One square mile is 640 acres. How large is the actual plot of land, in acres? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(15,0)--(10,10)--(0,10)--cycle);
draw((0,1)--(1,1)--(1,0));
draw((0,9)--(1,9)--(1,10));
label("15 cm",(7.5,0),S);
label("10 cm",(0,5),W);
label("10 cm",(5,10),N);
[/asy]
Answer: First, let's calculate the area of the plot of land in cm. Then, we'll convert as the questions ask.

Recall the formula for the area of a trapezoid is given by $\mbox{Area} = (\mbox{bottom} + \mbox{ top})\times \mbox{height} \times \frac{1}{2}$, so the area of this trapezoid is $$(10 \mbox{cm} + 15 \mbox{cm}) \times 10 \mbox{cm} \times \frac{1}{2} = 125 \mbox{cm}^2.$$Now, we are given that $1 \mbox{ cm } = 2 \mbox{ miles }$. Squaring both sides, that means $$1 \mbox{ cm}^2 = 4 \mbox{ miles}^2.$$We are told that $1 \mbox{ miles}^2 = 640 \mbox{ acres}$, so the above equation is actually:

$$1 \mbox{ cm}^2 = 4 \mbox{ miles}^2 \times \frac{ 640 \mbox{ acres}}{1 \mbox{ miles}^2} = 2560 \mbox{ acres}.$$Finally, we can convert $$125 \mbox{ cm}^2 \times \frac{ 2560 \mbox{ acres}}{1 \mbox{ cm}^2} = \boxed{320000 \mbox{ acres}}.$$